Harukas neuer Schwager
by YaoJin
Summary: Harukas Schwester taucht in Tokyo auf und sorgt für einigen Wirbel, nicht nur bei Seiya...


"Harukas neuer Schwager" von YaoJin  
  
Hy Leute.  
Dies ist meine 1. Fanfic. Also urteilt nicht zu hart.  
Ich möchte mich hier bei meiner Schwester fürs Probe lesen bedanken!! (Sie ist übrigens auch im ANIMEXX-onlinefanclub! Ihr Spitzname ist Haruki !!) Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft. (Denken wir nur an die Sache mit der "Tür", lol)  
Außerdem widme ich diese Fanfic meiner besten Freundin Pat aus Amerika. Ich hoffe du meldest dich mal wieder!  
Lob, Kritik, Anregungen und Meinungen an Sarah.Miriamgmx.de oder einfach ins Gästebuch schreiben.  
  
Viel Spaß wünscht euch eure YaoJin.  
  
- bla, bla - = jemand denkt "bla, bla" = jemand spricht  
  
........ = Erinnerungen/Träume/Visionen  
  
(........) = meine Kommentare  
  
-Endlich -, dachte sie, - Nach so langer Zeit sehe ich sie endlich wieder. Ob sie sich verändert hat? -  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, stieg die Stufen hinauf zur Haustür und klingelte. Sie hörte gerade noch eine Stimme von drinnen, als die Tür auch schon geöffnet wurde. Vor ihr stand nun ein Mädchen mit türkisfarbenen Haaren, dass sehr zart gebaut war.  
"Guten tag, was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ähm...ich...ich wollte zu Haruka Tenou. Sie wohnt doch hier, oder?"  
Das Mädchen, mit den türkisen Haaren lächelte. "Ja, sie ist nur gerade unterwegs. Willst du reinkommen und auf sie warten?" "Danke, sehr gerne."  
Michiru ,so hieß das Mädchen mit den türkisen Haaren, bat sie hinein und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo die beiden sich hinsetzten. "Mein Name ist übrigens Michiru Kaio!" "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Michiru! Ich heiße Nanami." Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. "Entschuldige mich einen Moment." Michiru verbeugte sich und ging zum Telefon. Währenddessen schaute Nanami sich die Wohnung etwas genauer an. - Diese Einrichtung ist typisch für Haruka. - Im Zimmer befand sich noch eine weitere Couch und ein kleinerer Tisch, auf dem ein Strauss Rosen in einer Vase stand.  
Gegenüber den Couchs (Das heißt wirklich so!! Ich hab nachgesehen!) stand der Fernseher und neben diesem auf beiden Seiten ein Regal.  
In dem einen standen viele Bücher, aber auch viele Modellautos und Modellmotorräder. In dem anderen standen in der oberen Hälfte des Regals Pokale und Auszeichnungen, anscheinend nicht nur von Haruka. In der unteren Hälfte des Regals stand eine Stereoanlage, CD´ s und Fotoalben.  
In der rechten Hälfte des Zimmers befand sich ein riesiges Fenster, das fast die ganze Wand bedeckte.  
Überall hingen Fotos an der Wand, ein paar von Haruka und Michiru und mehrere von Mädchen, die Nanami nicht kannte. Doch besonders ein Foto fiel ihr auf. Es war ein Foto von einem Jungen und einem blonden Mädchen, die anscheinend ein Paar waren, da der Junge dieses Mädchen liebevoll umarmte. Nanami fand, dass es sehr viel Wärme ausstrahlte.  
Hinter ihr an der Wand war ein Kamin und darüber hing ein Bild, dass Haruka zeigte. Sie trug darauf ein hellblaues Seidenkleid und ein Seidentuch. Es wirkte fast als ob Haruka jeden Moment wie ein Engel in den Himmel aufsteigen würde.  
Plötzlich fiel Nanamis Blick auf ein Foto auf dem Kamin. Es zeigte Haruka und Nanami mit 6 und 5 Jahren. Nanami erinnerte sich daran, wie dieses Foto entstanden war und lächelte.  
  
Haruka strich sich durch die Haare. Wütend riss sie sich die Schleifen aus dem Haar. Warum wollte ihre Mutter bloß immer, dass sie so einen MIST trug.  
Haruka fand ihre Haare außerdem viel zu lang. Sie hingen ihr jetzt schon bis über die Schultern. Sie wollte sich schon lange ihre Haare kurzschneiden lassen, doch ihre Mutter hatte es ihr nie erlaubt.  
Haruka zwängte sich aus dem rosa Kleid, dass sie trug, schmiss es auf ihr Bett und zog stattdessen eine Latzhose an. Sie fühlte sich, sichtlich wohler in einer Hose.  
Auf einmal betrat Harukas Schwester Nanami das Zimmer.  
Sie lachte, als sie die Schleifen am Boden sah. Haruka hatte sie also wieder einmal heraus gerissen. Auch Haruka musste darauf hin lachen.  
Die beiden setzten sich aufs Bett, als Nanami Harukas Haarbürste auf dem Nachttisch entdeckte. "Darf ich dich kämmen ?" ,fragte Nanami etwas schüchtern. "Mmh? Okay." ,antwortete Haruka, während Nanami begann ihre Haare zu kämmen. Nanami wusste nicht wieso, aber sie mochte es Harukas Haare zu kämmen. Sie waren so schön weich.  
"Nanami ?" "Ja ?" "Willst du mir die Haare schneiden ?" Nanami schaute sie überrascht an. "Was soll ich ?" "Mir die Haare schneiden !" Haruka sagte dies, als wäre es vollkommen selbstverständlich. Nanami lächelte und nickte. Sie war begeistert von der Vorstellung, ihrer GROSSEN Schwester die Haare schneiden zu dürfen.  
Nanami nahm sich eine Schere aus der Schublade und begann zu schneiden. Immer mehr Haare fielen zu Boden, bis Nanami endlich fertig war. Sie gab Haruka den Spiegel. Sie hatte ihr die Haare bis zum Kinn abgeschnitten. Es war zwar nicht gerade die beste Frisur, aber immerhin kurz. Außerdem war Nanami ja auch erst 5 Jahre alt und dafür war es gar nicht so schlecht.  
"Danke. Es gefällt mir." ,sagte Haruka, als sie sah, wie stolz Nanami auf sich selbst war.  
"Warte mal ", rief Nanami, während sie plötzlich aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer rannte.  
Fünf Minuten später kam sie wieder mit einem Kästchen in der Hand. Sie öffnete es, nahm etwas heraus und ging wieder zu Haruka.  
"Hier !" Sie zeigte ihr ein Paar goldene Kreolen und schon im nächsten Moment zog sie, sie ihr auch schon an. "Wo...wo hast du die her?" ,fragte Haruka sie erstaunt. "Ach, die hab ich von Oma." Sie betrachtete sie. "Du siehst hübsch aus damit. Ich schenke sie dir!" Haruka schaute sich im Spiegel an. Die Ohrringe passten wirklich gut zu ihrer neuen Frisur. Da bemerkte sie Nanamis Blick. Sie schaute etwas unzufrieden. "Mmh, warte mal !" Sie zog ihr einen Ohrring wieder aus. "So ist es besser!" "Danke." "Bitte sehr." Die beiden fingen wieder an zu lachen.  
  
Nanami stellte das Foto zurück auf den Kamin. - Oh Gott, Haruka sah aus wie ein Staubwedel. -  
"Entschuldige, es hat etwas länger gedauert." Als Nanami sich umdrehte, stand Michiru bereits wieder im Zimmer. "Das ist Haruka gewesen. Sie ist noch auf der Rennstrecke und wird auch leider nicht vor heute Abend zurück sein. Aber wenn du mir deine Telefonnummer hier lässt, kann Haruka dich ja zurückrufen."  
Michiru setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. "Sag mal, du hast einen interessanten Akzent. Wo kommst du eigentlich her?" Nanami setzte sich wieder zu Michiru. "Aus Frankreich. Ich habe dort meine Ausbildung gemacht." "Und was für eine?" "Eine Tanzausbildung." Michiru horchte auf. "Du bist Tänzerin? Wann hast du denn angefangen?" "Ich habe vor 10 Jahren angefangen zu tanzen. Also, als ich sieben war. Mit 10 Jahren bin ich dann nach Frankreich gefahren, um dort meine Ausbildung weiter zu machen. Dort lebte ich die ganze Zeit bei einer Freundin meiner Mutter und jetzt bin ich hier!" "Und was treibt dich nun hierher? Ich meine, außer Haruka zu treffen!" Sie lächelte Nanami bei diesem Satz wieder an. "Ein Herr Tatsuo Maki (abgeleitet von Norimaki, ;) hihi) rief mich vor einer Woche an. Er sagte mir, dass er mich gerne als Choreographin für sein Musical haben würde. Ich war am Anfang etwas überrascht. Es stimmt, dass ich sehr gefragt bin, aber bisher nur innerhalb Frankreichs. Ich sagte zu, da ich sowieso nach Japan zurück wollte. Vielleicht bleibe ich sogar hier, wer weiß! Jedenfalls schickte er mir alles zu was ich brauchte und bezahlte mir auch das Ticket. Und morgen früh muss ich auch schon anfangen." "Seit wann bist du denn wieder in Japan?" "Seit heute morgen." Michiru sah sie etwas überrascht an. "Weißt du denn schon wo du wohnst?" Nanami schaute sie an. "Na ja,...eigentlich...nein!" Michiru dachte nach. Dann sagte sie: "Weißt du was, du bleibst einfach hier, dann schlagen wir 2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Du schläfst hier und kannst sogar noch heute mit Haruka reden. Einverstanden?" Nanami strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Oh, ja. Danke." "Wo hast du denn deine Koffer?" "Draußen im Wagen." "O.K. Du holst die Koffer rein, während ich dir das Gästezimmer vorbereite." Mit diesen Worten ging Michiru die Treppe hinauf. Nanami lächelte und ging nach draußen ihre Koffer holen.  
  
-Gott, war dass ein Tag! - , dachte Haruka, als sie vor dem Haus hielt. Sie stieg von ihrem Motorrad, zog ihren Helm aus, kramte nach ihrem Hausschlüssel und öffnete die Tür. "Ich bin´ s", rief sie, als Michiru auch schon aus der Küche kam, mit einem Teller in der Hand. "Hier. Ich wette, du hast noch nichts gegessen, mein Engel !" sagte sie und strich Haruka eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Oh, danke Michiru. Du bist meine Rettung!" "Ich weiß." sagte Michiru, als Haruka auch schon anfing zu essen. "Sag mal, willst du im stehen essen?" "Nein, natürlich nicht!"  
Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch und Michiru beobachtete ihre Freundin, wie sie einen Bissen nach dem anderen herunterschlang, als hätte sie tage lang nichts zu essen bekommen.  
- Haruka ist echt süß, wenn sie sich so kindisch benimmt. - dachte sie nur.  
"Ach ja, du hast übrigens Besuch!" Haruka sah sie verdutzt an. "Ich? Jetzt noch? Wer denn und wo ist er?" "Also, alles der Reihe nach! Ja, der Besuch ist für dich und ja, jetzt noch. SIE möchte dich sprechen und da sie erst heute Morgen hier in Japan angekommen ist, habe ich ihr angeboten hier zu übernachten. Sie ist gerade unter der Dusche." In dem Moment trat Nanami ins Wohnzimmer. Haruka drehte sich ruckartig um und stand auf. "Nanami?" "Haru!" Nanami traten Tränen in die Augen und im nächsten Moment rannte sie auch schon auf Haruka zu und umarmte sie. "Oh, Nanami!" Nun hatte auch Haruka Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte ihre Schwester gar nicht mehr loslassen. Das letzte mal hatte sie Nanami gesehen als sie 10 Jahre alt war und nun war sie 17. Die beiden lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Lass dich mal näher ansehen," sagte Haruka und betrachtete sie. Das nasse, braune Haar hing ihr offen bis über die Schultern und sie trug eine Hot Pants und ein Hemd, dass anscheinend Haruka gehörte, da es etwas zu groß war. Sie war, genau wie Michiru, einen Kopf kleiner als Haruka. "Du bist hübsch geworden!" "Danke, du auch." "Ihr kennt euch?" Michiru war nun etwas verwirrt. "Oh, Gomen," entschuldigte sich Haruka "das ist Nanami Tenou, meine jüngere Schwester. Nanami, das ist Michiru Kaio, meine..." "Deine Freundin?", fiel ihr Nanami ins Wort. Haruka und Michiru wurden sichtlich rot bei dieser Bemerkung. "Das heißt dann wohl ja. Du hast einen guten Geschmack, Haruka!" "Also...,Nanami," brachte Haruka nur heraus. Nanami musste lachen. "Ihr seid ein süßes Paar! Hey Michiru, soll ich dir mal was zeigen?" Sie rannte hoch ins Gästezimmer.  
"Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du eine Schwester hast," sagte Michiru plötzlich beleidigt, "das ist gar nicht nett von dir!" "Aber Michiru..." sagte Haruka schmunzelnd, als sie zu ihr ging, ihre Hand in Michirus Nacken legte, sie zu sich hoch zog und sie innig küsste. "Ja, ja, muss Liebe schön sein!"  
Die beiden drehten sich überrascht um. Nanami stand an der Treppe. Sie trug ein Fotoalbum und etwas aus Stoff, was Haruka nicht erkennen konnte, unter dem Arm. Sie ging zu Michiru und setzte sich neben sie. "Hier," sagte sie und streckte dieses etwas aus Stoff Michiru hin. Erst jetzt erkannte Haruka was es war. "NEIN!" Haruka wollte es Michiru aus der Hand reißen, doch diese reagierte blitzschnell. "Haruka, was ist denn los?" "Nanami, warum hast du es ihr gegeben? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass mir das peinlich ist!" Michiru schaute etwas verdutzt auf das etwas in ihrer Hand und musste lachen. Erst jetzt hatte sie bemerkt, dass es eine Puppe war, anscheinend selbst genäht. Doch sie war viel zu dick, hatte Knöpfe als Augen und Nase und Zöpfe wie Sailor Moon, die allerdings mehr aussahen wie Schlappohren. Sie trug einen Minirock mit einem Body darunter und eine Schleife auf der Brust. (He,he,he. Na kommt's euch bekannt vor?!?) "Die ist süß, nicht wahr?" sagte Nanami. "Haruka hat sie selbst genäht und mir zum 5. Geburtstag geschenkt. Papa sagte, dass das aber ein hübscher Hund wäre. Daraufhin war Haruka eine ganze Woche lang sauer auf ihn. Aber...für mich ist es das schönste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe."  
Haruka sah ihre Schwester an, ihre Augen glänzten als sie diesen Satz gesagt hatte. Haruka musste lächeln. "Ach ja, das wollte ich dir ja auch noch zeigen!" Sie klappte das Fotoalbum auf! Auf den ersten 2 Seiten waren nur Fotos von Haruka als Baby. Darauf folgten Bilder von Haruka und Nanami vom Kleinkindalter bis zur Teenagerzeit und Fotos von ihren Eltern. Michiru und Nanami unterhielten sich angeregt über jedes einzelne Foto. Haruka, der das alles ein wenig peinlich war, setzte sich in eine Ecke und schaute den beiden zu. Nach einer Weile intensiven Gesprächs mit Michiru und Haruka, der sie inzwischen erzählt hatte, warum sie hier war, sprang Nanami auf. "Ach, ich wollte dich doch noch fragen wo das ist!" sagte Nanami und gab Haruka einen Zettel, auf dem eine Adresse stand. "Das ist nicht weit von hier. Wir fahren dich hin und wenn wir dürfen, schauen wir dir auch zu, in Ordnung?" sagte Haruka mit einem Augenzwinkern. "In Ordnung." "Gut. Dann gehen wir jetzt am besten schlafen, damit wir morgen überhaupt aus dem Bett kommen." sagte Haruka und alle gingen nach oben. Bevor Nanami das Gästezimmer betrat, sagte sie noch: "Gute Nacht, Michiru. Gute Nacht, HARU." "Gute Nacht, Nanami."  
  
"Bist du fertig, Nanami? Wir müssen los!" Haruka klopfte an der Tür zum Gästezimmer. "Hörst du Nanami?" "Ja, ich komme," hörte man aus dem Zimmer, als Nanami auch schon heraus kam. "Hast du auch alles dabei?" "Ja, Mama," sagte Nanami mit einem Lachen, als sie Harukas Blick sah.  
Haruka, Michiru und Nanami gingen zum Auto, stiegen ein und fuhren los, als Michiru auf einmal fragte, worum es in dem Musical überhaupt geht. "Also,...." begann Nanami, "der junge Prinz Alexander verliebt sich während eines Balls am Hofe seines Vaters in ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen und dieses in ihn. Sie tanzen miteinander, doch nach diesem Tanz, verschwindet sie spurlos. Alexander sucht sie, zusammen mit seinen beiden besten Freunden, doch sie finden sie nicht. Was Alexander nämlich nicht weiß, ist das Helena, so heißt das Mädchen, die Elfenprinzessin und somit die Tochter des Elfenkönigs Oberon ist.  
Helena ist es, von ihrem Vater aus, verboten sich mit einem Menschen einzulassen. Sowohl er, als auch das restliche Elfenvolk hegen groll gegen die Menschen, da diese keine ´Ewigen´ sind wie sie. Doch Helena möchte Alexander wiedersehen, darum trifft sie sich heimlich mit ihm und erzählt ihm wer sie ist. Daraufhin treffen sich die beiden immer öfter. Als das aber beide Seiten herausfinden, droht ein Krieg auszubrechen, was Helena und Alexander versuchen zu verhindern, doch sie schaffen es nicht. Der Kampf beginnt. Elfen gegen Menschen, übernatürliche Kräfte gegen Schwerter. Alexanders Vater entdeckt Helena im Kampfgeschehen, die versucht weitere Opfer zu verhindern und rennt auf sie zu um sie zu töten, da sie die Ursache des ganzen ist. Doch im letzten Moment wirft sich Alexander vor seine geliebte Helena und wird selbst von dem Schwert seines Vaters getroffen. Er bricht in Helenas Armen zusammen. Geschockt von diesem Ereignis hören urplötzlich alle auf zu kämpfen. Alles ist still, nur Helena hört man leise wimmern. Eine Träne Helenas trifft den Prinzen, woraufhin dessen Wunden heilen und er wieder erwacht. Erst da verstehen die beiden Könige, was sie angerichtet haben. Sie begraben das Kriegsbeil und leben in Frieden miteinander, da ihre Völker, nun durch die Heirat Helenas mit Alexander, verbunden sind. Seufz, schön nicht wahr?" "Also eine Geschichte á la Romeo und Julia!" stellte Haruka fest. "Wir sind da! Geh´ du schon mal rein, bist sowieso schon zu spät, zwar nur fünf Minuten, aber trotzdem. Wir suchen einen Parkplatz und kommen dann nach, O.K.?" "Geht klar! Bis gleich meine Haru," rief Nanami und ging in das Gebäude. "Sie ist echt süß, Haruka. Hat sie dich eigentlich schon immer so vergöttert?" fragte Michiru. Haruka wurde leicht rot bei dieser Bemerkung. "Lass uns einen Parkplatz suchen!"  
  
Nanami betrat inzwischen den Raum, wo die Tänzer und Herr Maki warteten. "Gomen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie warten ließ, Tatsuo. Wenn sie mir noch sagen würden, wo die Kabinen sind, können wir aber gleich loslegen." "Ist schon in Ordnung, Miss Ten..." "Nennen sie mich Nanami," unterbrach sie ihn und nahm von ihm die Liste der Tänzer entgegen. "Heute nur 3 ?" "Ja, Nanami. Und umziehen können sie sich, wenn sie hier rausgehen und dann links. Dann kommen sie zu den Umkleidekabinen." sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Danke. Also ich geh´ dann mal!" sagte sie und ging zur Tür hinaus.  
Nanami war gerade raus, als einer der 3 Männer zu Herr Maki ging. "Das soll unsere Choreographin sein? Aber die ist doch jünger als wir. Die ist doch noch grün hinter den Ohren!" "Aber Seiya, man sollte nicht zu schnell ein Urteil über jemanden fällen, den man noch gar nicht kennt." "Genau!", beschwichtigten ihn seine Brüder Taiki und Yaten. "Außerdem ist Nanami, die beste Tänzerin die ich je gesehen habe...", sagte Herr Maki nur, mit einem für ihn typischen Lächeln. Seiya schaute ihn etwas skeptisch an. "Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es gesehen habe. Die Kleine hat bestimmt nicht soviel drauf, wie sie denken." "Ist ja interessant," hörte man von der Tür her. Die vier drehten sich um. In der Tür stand Nanami, allerdings nicht mehr in ihren Jeans und dem T-Shirt, in denen sie gekommen war. Nun hatte sie ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und hatte ein Stirnband an. Sie trug ein kurzes, bauchfreies, eng anliegendes Top und Hot pants. An ihren Handgelenken trug sie Pulswärmer und an ihren Füssen Turnschläppchen. Außerdem trug sie Stulpen an ihren Knöcheln und das alles in schwarz.  
Seiya konnte sie nur anstarren. - So sieht sie viel aufregender aus- ,dachte er und musste lächeln.  
"Und sie sind wer?" fragte sie Seiya, während sie mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf ihn zu ging. Dieses Mädchen fing an ihm zu gefallen.  
"Seiya Kou, der Hauptdarsteller" "Also, HERR HAUPTDARSTELLER," begann Nanami, die fast einen Kopf kleiner war als Seiya, "die KLEINE hat mit 7 Jahren angefangen zu tanzen und ist mit 10 Jahren nach Frankreich gefahren, wo sie ihre Ausbildung weiter machte. Dort hat sie mehrere Auszeichnungen bekommen und ist mehrmals Landesmeisterin Frankreichs geworden. Ich hoffe, dass reicht, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich ´etwas drauf habe´, wie sie so schön sagten. Und wissen sie was? Ich bin auch gar nicht mehr grün hinter den Ohren. Ich habe mich nämlich heute geduscht!" Yaten und Taiki mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
"Bravo!" rief jemand lachend von der Tür her. In der Tür standen Haruka und Michiru. Haruka schaute zu Nanami. "Meine Schwester macht Seiya Kou fertig. Das ich dass miterleben darf," sagte sie lachend. Seiya, Yaten und Taiki starrten sie an, als hätte sie gerade gesagt, sie sei eine Außerirdische. (Wer findet Michael aus der Serie ´Roswell´ genau so toll wie ich?? g schwärm)  
"Sie...sie ist...sie ist...deine Schwester!" stotterte Seiya. "Ja, das ist sie und ist sie nicht einfach wundervoll?" "Haru." Nanami schaute sie böse an. "Was?" "Hör auf ihn zu ärgern!" Sie wendete sich wieder den dreien zu. "Also, ich bin Nanami Tenou und wie ich sehe, kennt ihr Haruka und Michiru schon. Seiya kenne ich ja jetzt und wer seid ihr?" fragte sie und schaute zu Yaten und Taiki. "Wir sind Taiki und Yaten Kou, die Brüder von Seiya. Freut uns sie kennen zu lernen!" sagte Taiki und die beiden verbeugten sich.  
"Ich freue mich auch euch kennen zu lernen. Also, ich schlage vor, da wir uns jetzt alle einander vorgestellt haben, dass wir jetzt anfangen. Und zwar machen wir zuerst ein paar Aufwärmübungen, denn wir möchten uns ja nichts zerren. Dann üben wir den Tanz zur zweiten Szene im ersten Akt. In Ordnung?...Dann legen wir los!" Gesagt, getan. Nach den Aufwärmübungen sollte nun der Tanz eingeübt werden. Nanami wollte es erst vortanzen und die 3 sollten es sich genau einprägen und dann erst nachtanzen. Seiya war gespannt. - Ob sie wirklich so gut tanzen kann? - fragte er sich.  
Die Musik begann und Nanami begann zu tanzen. Seiya staunte nicht schlecht. Sie tanzte mit solcher Grazie und Eleganz, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Außerdem bemerkte Seiya, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. -Sie tanzt wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. - Seiya schüttelte den Kopf. - Oh, Gott. Das ist ja wie in dem Musical. Ich bin nicht Alexander und doch verliebe ich mich gerade in eine Elfenprinzessin. Nein,...in MEINE Elfenprinzessin.- Er lächelte. - Wenn Haruka wüsste was ich gerade denke. -  
Nanami hatte aufgehört zu tanzen und drehte sich nun zu den dreien um. "Habt ihr euch die Schritte gemerkt? Dann seid ihr jetzt dran, aber zuerst müsst ihr euch das umbinden," sagte sie und streckte ihnen 3 Augenbinden entgegen. Die drei verstanden nicht so recht was dass sollte, dennoch verbanden sie sich ihre Augen. "So. Und jetzt tanzt." "Was?" Seiya war sichtlich verwirrt. "Wie denn? Wir sehen doch gar nicht was wir machen!" Sie ging zu Seiya hinüber. "Pass auf, Seiya. Dies ist eure erste Lektion. Und zwar müsst ihr euch von der Musik führen lassen. Wenn ihr euch von ihr führen lasst, werdet ihr die Schritte können. Ihr werdet sie ausführen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Probiert es und ihr werdet sehen, dass es ganz einfach ist." Sie machte die Musik wieder an. Doch anscheinend hatten die drei nicht ganz verstanden, was sie meinte. Yaten trat Taiki auf den Fuß, Taiki und Seiya stießen mit den Köpfen aneinander und Yaten bekam Seiyas Hand ins Gesicht, als dieser sie ausstreckte.  
Nanami schaute die drei an. - Wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns- ,dachte sie und lächelte.  
  
Seit zwei Wochen übten sie nun schon und sowohl Taiki und Yaten, als auch die restlichen Tänzer wurden immer besser. Sie konnten die Schritte, von den meisten Tänzen, schon fast auswendig und langsam begriffen Taiki und Yaten auch, was es mit dem Tanzen mit verbundenen Augen auf sich hatte. Je öfter sie so tanzten, desto besser und sicherer wurden sie. Nur Seiya nicht. Er konnte die Schritte jedes Tanzes des Musicals, doch immer, wenn sie die Übung mit den Augenbinden machten, baute Seiya einen Unfall. Entweder stieß er mit den anderen zusammen, riss den Bühnenvorhang herunter oder fiel von der Bühne. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Seiya hatte Nanami erst vor einer Woche kennengelernt und dennoch brachte sie ihn so aus der Fassung, dass er manchmal nicht wusste, wo oben oder unten war. Heute war es nicht anders. Er hatte diesmal Taiki aus versehen gegen sein Schienbein getreten, woraufhin dieser etwas humpelte.  
Es waren schon alle Tänzer gegangen, als auch die Three Lights sich verabschiedeten. Nanami drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Seiya, könntest du noch etwas bleiben? Ich möchte mit dir noch mal den Tanz zur ersten Szene durchgehen."  
Seiya verabschiedete sich von Yaten und Taiki und ging zu Nanami hinüber. Ihm wurde mulmig zumute, nun waren sie ganz allein. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Doch er war nicht der einzige dem es so erging, Nanami spürte das gleiche. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Seiya ihre Hand nahm und begann mit ihr zu tanzen. "Schließ deine Augen, Seiya. Lass dich von der Musik führen," sagte Nanami etwas zitternd zu ihm. Seiya schloss die Augen, doch es war anders als sonst, diesmal konnte er es. Er hatte keine Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Seiya tanzte die Schritte, als wären sie selbstverständlich, als würde er sie jeden Tag tanzen.  
Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen und Seiya öffnete die Augen. "Das...ähm...", - Oh Gott, was ist nur mit mir los? -, dachte Nanami, "das war...sehr gut."  
Die beiden lösten sich nur widerwillig voneinander. Sie atmete tief durch und sagte dann, "Es ist schon spät. Gehen wir nach hause." Die beiden zogen sich um und machten sich auf den Weg.  
Nanami schaute sich Seiya an, der neben ihr ging. Sie wusste schon lange, dass sie für ihn mehr empfand, als für einen Kollegen oder Freund. Doch erst als sie vorhin mit ihm getanzt hatte, hatte sie bemerkt, wieviel er ihr wirklich bedeutete. Sie lächelte. -Was hat Haruka bloß gegen ihn? -, fragte sie sich.  
"Seiya?" "Ja?" "Können wir durch den Park gehen?" Seiya schaute sie etwas verdutzt an, nickte dann aber.  
Nach einer Weile kamen sie an den See des Parks, wo sich die beiden hinsetzten. Sie unterhielten sich über das Stück und über andere Dinge.  
Plötzlich kam Nanami eine Idee. Seiya sah gerade auf den See, also wäre es die perfekte Gelegenheit.  
Sie setzte sich hinter Seiya und...stieß ihn ins Wasser. "Was soll der Mist?" fuhr Seiya sieh an. Nanami musste lachen. "Es tut mir leid. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen!"  
-Na, warte. Rache ist süß. -, dachte Seiya nur. "Würdest du mir wenigstens wieder raushelfen."  
Sie nickte und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Seiya nahm sie und zog Nanami ruckartig ins Wasser, woraufhin diese schrie und untertauchte. "Man sollte sich eben nicht mit SEIYA KOU anlegen", sagte er lachend.  
"Nanami?". Er schaute sich um. Sie war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. "Das ist nicht witzig, Nanami!" Seiya wurde immer nervöser, als ihn plötzlich etwas am Bein ins Wasser zog. Als er wieder auftauchte, sah er Nanami ans Ufer schwimmen und schwamm hinterher. Am Ufer angekommen, setzte er sich neben Nanami. "Das war nicht nett von dir, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen." "Selbst schuld!", sagte sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Nanami zitterte. "Ist dir kalt?...Tut mir leid!" Er setze sich näher zu ihr hin, legte seinen Arm um sie und schaute wieder auf den See. Nanami sah ihn an. Es war wieder da, dieses Gefühl von vorhin. "Seiya?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ihre Gesichter waren sich nun so nah, dass Nanami Seiyas warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. "Seiya...ich..", sagte Nanami, als Seiya sie auch schon küsste. In dem Moment durchfloss Nanami ein Gefühl der Wärme, dass sie die Kälte vergessen ließ.  
Langsam löste er sich von ihr und sah sie an. Sie lächelte, zitterte aber immer noch ein wenig. Auch er musste lächeln.  
Plötzlich nieste Seiya. "Oh nein. Es tut mir leid. Du kommst jetzt mit zu mir und ich gebe dir trockene Klamotten. Sonst erkältest du dich noch. Mist, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", versuchte Nanami sich zu entschuldigen. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Nanami!", sagte Seiya nur, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.  
  
Seiya stutzte etwas, als sie vor dem Haus standen. -Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie bei Haruka wohnt! - "Bist du sicher, dass du willst, dass ich mit reinkomme? Ich meine...wegen Haruka." "Keine Angst. Die schläft schon. Das weiß ich und jetzt komm, sonst erkältest du dich wirklich noch!" Sie zog Seiya mit sich, hinein ins Haus. "Setz dich. Ich hole eine Decke und Handtücher.", sagte sie und bedeutete Seiya sich zu setzen.  
Seiya sah sich im Wohnzimmer etwas um und erblickte den Kamin.  
-Eigentlich könnte ich schon mal den Kamin anmachen! - Seiya kniete sich also vor den Kamin, legte Feuerholz und Papier hinein und zündete es an.  
Nun wurde der Raum viel wärmer. Plötzlich hörte er ein Türknarren und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Nanami, sie trug nun ein langes, weißes Seidennachthemd mit Trägern und Seitenschlitzen, bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Um ihre Schulter hatte sie sich ein Handtuch gehängt. Auf den Armen hatte sie eine Decke und ein Handtuch.  
- Darin sieht sie wirklich aus wie meine Elfenprinzessin.-, dachte Seiya. "Ich hab...schon mal den Kamin angemacht." "Danke. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keinen Anzug gefunden. Und zu Haruka ins Zimmer kann ich leider nicht!" Sie gab Seiya eine Decke und setzte sich zu ihm. "Ist schon in Ordnung!"  
Doch trotz Decke und Kamin fror Seiya mehr als er zugeben wollte. Nanami nahm seine Hand. "Ist dir so kalt?...Ich wärme dich!"  
Sie lehnte sich bei ihm an und kroch mit unter seine Decke. Eine ganze Weile lang saßen die beiden nur da, als Nanami plötzlich das Schweigen brach. "Seiya?" "Ja?" "Liebst du mich ?" Seiya war verwirrt. Was sollte er ihr jetzt antworten? -Ja, Nanami. Und du bist meine Elfenprinzessin. Mein Gott, hört sich das dämlich an.- "Ich.." -Ahh, Erde tu dich auf und verschling mich. - "Ganz ehrlich?", fragte er etwas zaghaft. "Ja.", sagte Nanami. Sie zitterte. Was wäre, wenn er jetzt nein sagen würde? Würde sie trotzdem mit ihm hier sitzen bleiben oder würde sie ihn rauswerfen? Würde sie ihn ohrfeigen oder nur den Raum verlassen, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen? Würde sie sich mit ihm streiten oder einfach nur weinend wegrennen? Sie wusste es nicht. Das einzige, was sie wusste war, dass sie Angst vor dieser Antwort hatte, dennoch musste sie es jetzt wissen. Wissen, ob er genauso fühlte wie sie. Egal was für Folgen dies hätte. "Bitte..."  
Seiya atmete tief durch. "Ja, ich liebe dich. Mehr als mein eigenes Leben!...Oh Gott,..du..du bringst mich dermaßen aus der Fassung, dass ich nicht weiß wo unten und oben ist. Sobald ich dich sehe, schlägt...mein Herz...bis zum Hals und bei jeder Berührung...läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken!...Und als wir uns geküsst haben...", er begann zu lächeln, "...,dass war der wundervollste Moment in...in meinem Leben!......DU bist MEINE Elfenprinzessin." -  
Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? -  
Er drehte sich zu Nanami. Sie lächelte und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Stürmisch fiel sie ihm um den Hals. "Das ist das wundervollste, was mir jemals jemand gesagt hat," flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Seiya lächelte.  
Die beiden lösten sich voneinander. "Komm mit," sagte Nanami und zog ihn hoch. "Wohin denn?", fragte Seiya. Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an. "Lass dich überraschen.", zog ihn die Treppe mit hinauf in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür. "Ich liebe dich, Seiya!" Sie zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn.  
Langsam streifte er ihr das Nachthemd ab und begann sie am Hals zu küssen. Er legte sie aufs Bett. Nanami wollte jetzt nur noch eins. Ihn spüren,...mit ihm eins sein....  
  
"Nanami. Es gibt Frühstück." Michiru klopfte an die Tür des Gästezimmers. -Anscheinend schläft sie genau so tief wie Haruka.- Sie öffnete die Tür. "Nanami, es..." Erst jetzt sah sie auf das Bett, indem Seiya und Nanami eng umschlungen lagen. Sie begann zu lächeln. -Ich habe es doch geahnt! -  
Plötzlich dachte sie an Haruka und schloss die Tür, als diese auch schon aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. "Hast du Nanami geweckt?" "Nein, ähm...,weil.." -Ich muss mir jetzt schnellstens etwas einfallen lassen.- "..äh..,weil...weil sie schon weg ist. Sie...sie hat...äh einen Zettel auf...den Nachttisch gelegt." Haruka sah sie verwirrt an. "Aber ihr Auto steht unten. Ich habe es von der Fenster aus gesehen." "Sie...sie hat...sie hat ein Taxi genommen. Der...der Tank war leer. Steht alles auf dem Zettel." "Kann ich den Zettel mal sehen?" "NEIN,..äh...ich meine, das geht nicht, weil..." -Verdammt, Haruka. Glaub mir doch einfach. - "Weil was?" Haruka wurde immer ungeduldiger. "Weil...das...Zimmer ist so...unaufgeräumt, du...du würdest ihn gar nicht finden!" "Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass er auf dem Nachttisch liegt." "Lag er auch. Nur...ich...hab ihn fallen gelassen und jetzt liegt er in diesem durcheinander." Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Haruka sah sie ungläubig an. "Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du versuchst zu verhindern, dass ich in dieses Zimmer gehe!"  
-Volltreffer. Bingo. Voll ins schwarze. Das war's und nur, weil dir nichts besseres eingefallen ist. -, dachte Michiru.  
"Wieso sollte ich dich daran hindern wollen, in ein Zimmer zu gehen, wo es nichts zu sehen gibt! Komm frühstücken.", sagte Michiru nur und zog Haruka am Arm. Doch diese riss sich ruckartig los und riss die Tür auf.  
In dem Moment schreckten Nanami und Seiya hoch. Seiya, der Harukas wütenden Blick gesehen hatte, versuchte sofort mit ihr zu reden. "Haruka, ich weiß,...dass...dass wir öfters gestritten haben, aber...ich meine...", er legte seine Hand auf Harukas Schulter.  
"Lass mich los," schrie sie, schlug seine Hand weg, packte ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Du verdammter Mistkerl!" "Haruka, beruhige dich!" Sie schaute Michiru wütend an. "Das verstehst du nicht. Halt dich daraus." "Haru! Bitte hör auf. Lass ihn in Ruhe!" "Nein, so leicht kommt er mir nicht davon." Nun schriehen alle durcheinander. Nur Nanami nicht.  
Sie fing an zu weinen. "Hör auf, Haru . Bitte!", sagte sie kaum hörbar, doch niemand reagierte. Sie sagte es noch einmal, diesmal lauter. Wieder reagierte niemand. "HÖR AUF !",schrie sie aus vollem Leibe.  
Im selben Moment zersprang alles in diesem Raum, was aus Glas war oder bekam einen Sprung.  
Geschockt sahen die drei erst zum Boden, der mit Scherben übersät war, und dann zu Nanami. Diese saß zitternd und wimmernd auf dem Bett. "Ich...das...ich wollte das nicht!...Es tut mir leid!...Ich...ich wollte, dass wirklich nicht." Haruka setzte sich zu ihr. Sie wusste was los war. (Da ist sie aber auch die einzige !!fg)  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Wunde an Nanamis Hand. Wie es aussah, war sie von einem Splitter getroffen worden. "es ist in Ordnung, Nanami!" Sie nahm ein Tuch und verband Nanamis Hand. "Würdet ihr zwei uns bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen?" Die beiden nickten und verließen den Raum. Sie nahm Nanami in den Arm. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so aufregen. Aber, als ich dich mit Seiya gesehen habe...!Ich meine, du kennst ihn doch erst seit zwei Wochen." Nanami hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt. Liebst du ihn denn wirklich?" Sie sah Haruka in die Augen und nickte. "Mehr als mein eigenes Leben!"  
Haruka lächelte sie an und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Okay," sagte sie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zur Tür.  
"Möchtest du, dass ich Seiya nach hause schicke und die Probe absage?" Nanami schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke!...Wie wäre es jetzt mit Frühstück?" Haruka sah sie verdutzt an. "Also, Nanami. Du überraschst mich immer wieder," sagte sie lachend. "Haru?" "Ja?" "Könntest DU es ihnen erklären? Ich meine...DAS!" Sie deutete auf die Scherben. "In Ordnung," sagte Haruka, während sie das Zimmer verließ.  
Haruka ging die Treppe hinunter und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo Seiya und Michiru warteten. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen. Sie sah ihnen an, dass sie vollkommen verwirrt waren. "Wisst ihr...", begann Haruka "Nanami hat seit ihrer Geburt telekinetische und telepatische Fähigkeiten. (Telekinetik =Dinge durch Gedanken bewegen/Telepathie =Durch Gedanken Kontakt auf nehmen ,etc.) Außerdem hat sie Visionen, sowohl tagsüber, als auch nachts. Meistens baut sie dann unbewusst eine Verbindung zwischen den Menschen in ihren Visionen und sich selbst auf, so dass, wenn diese Schmerzen erleiden, sie sie selbst erleidet.  
Und dass, was ihr gerade gesehen habt, hat Nanami durch ihre Gefühle verursacht. Das ist schon früher so gewesen, nur nie so stark. Jedes Mal, wenn sie traurig, wütend, verzweifelt oder verwirrt war, zersprangen irgendwelche Gläser oder Spiegel. Unsere Eltern wussten nichts von ihren Fähigkeiten. Doch jedes Mal, wenn etwas aus Glas zersprungen ist, haben sie sie angeschrien und ohne Essen aufs Zimmer geschickt. Sie dachten Nanami wäre einfach ein ungehorsames Kind. Ich habe ihr dann jedes Mal etwas zu Essen ins Zimmer gebracht, wenn unsere Eltern gerade nicht aufpassten. Und dass, war ja so gut wie immer." Die beiden sahen sie ungläubig an. "Es ist wahr, wieso wäre das Fenster wohl sonst zersprungen?2, sagte Haruka nur.  
- Das ist wahr-, dachte Michiru.  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch hinter sich. Nanami war gerade gekommen und setzte sich neben Haruka. "Hast du´s erzählt, Haru?" "Ja, aber sie glauben mir nicht." "Also gut", Nanami schloss ihre Augen "..ich hasse diese Vorführungen!" Haruka lachte. -Sie bringt also einen Beweis! -  
Michiru und Seiya sahen gespannt auf Nanami, als sich plötzlich eine der ungeöffneten Rosen, aus der Vase vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, in die Luft erhob und sich öffnete.  
Im selben Moment öffnete sich das Fenster und 20 bis 30 Glühwürmchen flogen ins Zimmer. (heulendeinTaschentuchzupf der Anime "Grave of the Fireflies" ist ja so traurig.) "Wow". Seiya starrte an die Decke, wo sich die Glühwürmchen sammelten. "Das ist wunderschön", sagte Michiru nur. Nanami öffnete die Augen.  
Langsam verschwanden die Glühwürmer wieder und die Rose sank zu Boden blieb aber geöffnet. "Glaubt ihr es jetzt?" Die beiden nickten; immer noch fasziniert von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen geboten hatte.  
"Komm Seiya. Die Probe beginnt gleich. Außerdem kannst du bei der Gelegenheit gleich deine Brüder über uns zwei aufklären. Ich meine, wir sind doch jetzt zusammen ,oder?" Seiya sah zu Haruka hinüber, doch sie lächelte. "Ja, sind wir," sagte er.  
  
Yaten und Taiki reagierten völlig gelassen auf diese Nachricht. Sie sagten, dass sie es von Anfang an gewusst hätten und das es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre. Allerdings waren sie überrascht, als sie hörten, dass Haruka Seiya als Freund ihrer Schwester akzeptiert hatte.  
Sie probten bis in den Abend hinein. Als die Probe beendet war, und alle sich umgezogen hatten, ging Nanami noch mal zu Seiya und hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Darf ich heute bei dir übernachten?" Seiya lächelte sie an und nickte.  
Die vier gingen nach hause ,wo sie sich alle sofort ins Bett begaben. (Der eine so, der andere so... fg)  
  
Es war kalt und dunkel. Nanami stand auf einen riesigen Platz. Ein Geruch lag in der Luft. Der Geruch von Blut, Zerstörung und Tod. Nanami fühlte sich unwohl. Plötzlich bemerkte sie Seiya. Er rief etwas, doch sie verstand nicht was. Plötzlich verwandelte er sich, in...in eine FRAU, mit einem seltsamen Kostüm. Seiya rannte mitten durch sie hindurch und im nächsten Moment hörte sie auch schon einen Hilfeschrei. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um. Vor ihr lagen nun Menschen. Hunderte. Alle waren tot und blutüberströmt. Sie bedeckten den ganzen Boden des Platzes. Nanami fiel auf die Knie. Sie zitterte. "Nein ,bitte nicht," sagte sie. Sie sah wieder nach oben, und was sie dort erblickte, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Vor ihr stand nun ein riesiges Kreuz, an dass Seiya gefesselt war. Die Fesseln schnitten ihm tief in die Haut. (Ich llliiiiieeeeeebbbbbeeee X/1999 von CLAMP)  
Plötzlich sah Nanami einen Dämon, mit einem Schwert in der Hand, der auf Seiya zulief. Sie wollte etwas tun, doch sie war nicht im stande sich zu bewegen. Der Dämon rammte Seiya sein Schwert ins Herz. "Nein,....SEIYA!" ,schrie sie in die Dunkelheit, doch der Wind schluckte ihre Worte.  
  
Schweißgebadet und verängstigt fuhr Nanami hoch. Sie sah neben sich, Seiya lag neben ihr. Sie spürte Schmerzen in der Brust. - Es war also doch eine Vision. - ,dachte sie. Sie stand vorsichtig auf, um Seiya nicht zu wecken. Es war schließlich ein Uhr nachts.  
Sie ging in die Küche, holte sich ein Glas Wasser und hockte sich neben die Fenster im Wohnzimmer. Die Schmerzen wollten einfach nicht aufhören, sie wurden sogar schlimmer. Sie begann völlig lautlos zu weinen. Doch nicht wegen der Schmerzen, sondern wegen dem was sie gesehen hatte.  
"Noch wach?" Sie sah hinter sich. Taiki stand in der Tür. Nanami wollte sich schnell die Tränen wegwischen, doch Taiki hatte sie schon bemerkt. Er setzte sich zu ihr. "Du hast geweint? Und du zitterst! Was ist los?" Was sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. "Ich..." Plötzlich wurde der Schmerz in ihrer Brust noch schlimmer. Sie zuckte zusammen und ließ das Glas fallen.  
"Was ist los, Nanami? Hast du Schmerzen?" Taiki sprang auf. "Ich rufe besser einen Arzt." Doch Nanami hielt ihn fest. "Nein,...Es ist gleich vorbei!" Und tatsächlich verschwand der Schmerz nun vollkommen. "Taiki?" "Ja?" Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Seid ihr... seid ihr Sailorkrieger?" Taiki sah sie geschockt an. "Woher weiß sie es? Was ist hier los? - ,dachte er. "Was...?" Nanami wurde immer nervöser. "Bitte, sag es mir, Taiki. Es geht um Leben und Tod." Sie sah ihn flehend an, doch Taiki antwortete nicht. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Also doch!" Sie atmete tief durch. "Aber ihr seit anders, anders als Haru und die anderen. Das spüre ich." Taiki sah sie verwirrt an. Dieses Mädchen kannte sie erst seit zwei Wochen, dennoch schien sie sehr genau zu wissen, wer sie und die anderen sind. Nanami erzählte ihm von ihrer Vision, als sie plötzlich auf stand. "Die Probe von morgen ist abgesagt. Sag den beiden bitte bescheid. Ich möchte Seiya bitte eine Weile nicht sehen, außer bei den Proben. Ich will erst mehr über diese Vision herausfinden. Wann und wie es passiert. Ich gehe nur schnell meine Sachen holen, dann gehe ich."  
Sie verließ den Raum und ging wieder in Seiyas Zimmer, wo sie ihre Tasche packte.  
Als sie den schlafenden Seiya erblickte, lächelte sie. Nanami beugte sich über ihn, strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn, der letzte Kuss für eine ganze Zeit lang.  
-Lebwohl, Liebster. Bald werden wir wieder zusammen sein. - Sie verließ das Zimmer und ging zur Haustür. Noch einmal drehte sie sich zu Taiki um. "Bitte pass gut auf Seiya auf," sagte Nanami mit tränenerfüllten Augen bevor sie ging.  
  
Seit einer Woche hatte sie Seiya schon nicht mehr getroffen, jedenfalls nicht außerhalb der Proben. Jeden Tag sprach er mehrmals auf den Anrufbeantworter, was denn mit ihr los sei und warum sie nicht mehr mit ihm sprach. Es zeriss ihr das Herz, nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden, ihn nicht zu spüren. Aber es ging nicht anders. Doch bis jetzt, hatte sie noch nicht mehr herausgefunden, als das was ihr die Vision bereits offenbart hatte. Obwohl sie sich Tag und Nacht darauf konzentrierte, kam die Vision nicht wieder und sie fand auch nichts weiter heraus. Doch sie wusste, heute würde sie mehr erfahren über diese Vision, sie fühlte es einfach. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett. Da sie müde war, wollte sie etwas schlafen. Es war ihr egal, dass es erst zwei Uhr nachmittags war. Sie war fast schon eingeschlafen, als Haruka hereingestürmt kam. Als sie sah, dass Nanami schlafen wollte, beugte sie sich über sie und begann zu flüstern. "Nanami? Michiru und ich müssen noch einmal weg, wir kommen aber gleich wieder. In Ordnung?" Nanami nickte etwas geistesabwesend. "Okay. Schlaf schön, Nanami!" Sie küsste sie auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.  
"Hast du bescheid gesagt?" Michiru hatte vor der Tür gewartet. Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab nur gesagt, dass wir noch mal wegmüssen. Sie schlief schon fast, so erschöpft war sie." Michiru lächelte. "Ist in Ordnung. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt besser beeilen!" Die beiden rannten hinunter zum Auto und fuhren so schnell sie konnten zum Juuban Park. Dort angekommen, verwandelten sie sich sofort und rannten zur Parkmitte, wo die anderen schon warteten. "Ihr kommt spät," sagte Venus nur. Alle waren angeschlagen und erschöpft. Sowohl die Starlights, als auch die Inner Senshi. Sie waren von acht Dämonen umringt, die aber alle so stark waren, wie drei auf einmal. Uranus und Neptun schleuderten ihre Waffen gegen die Dämonen, doch die juckte es wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig. Die Dämonen sendeten einen Energiestoß aus, wodurch alle Sailorkrieger weggeschleudert wurden, so dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnten.  
  
Im gleichen Moment schrak Nanami hoch. "Es ist soweit!" Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte nach draußen. Ihr Wagen war nicht da, also stieg sie auf Harukas Motorrad und fuhr los. Sie musste so schnell sie konnte zum Juuban Park. Sonst würde sie das verlieren, was sie mehr liebte als ihr eigenes Leben, dass wusste sie. Endlich kam sie am Park an. Sie rannte einfach Richtung Mitte, als würde sie etwas dort hin führen.  
Erst jetzt sah sie, die Sailorkrieger am Boden liegen. Sie alle waren bei Bewusstsein, aber Nanami sah ihnen an, dass sie jede Bewegung schmerzte. Da erblickte sie Seiya als Sailorstarfighter, auf den einer der Dämonen zu rannte. "Nein,...Seiya!" Sie rannte zu ihm hin. Der Dämon schleuderte eine geballte Energie auf Seiya, doch Nanami warf sich im letzten Moment dazwischen. Die Energie prallte regelrecht an ihr ab. "Nanami,...was?" Seiya wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.  
Plötzlich umgab sie ein Leuchten, woraufhin sich die Dämonen nicht mehr bewegen konnten.  
Nanami spürte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Das Licht wurde stärker und plötzlich stand Nanami verwandelt vor ihnen. Sie hatte wie immer einen Pferdeschwanz, doch diesmal mit einem gold-silbernen Haarband. Sie trug große, goldene, runde Ohrringe mit Perlen und einen breiten, ebenfalls goldenen Halsschmuck, worauf ein Auge abgebildet war. (Das Zeichen/Symbol des ägyptischen Sonnengottes RA.) Daran hingen noch sieben Goldketten hinunter. Sie trug ein enges, hautfarbenes, schulterfreies, langes Kleid mit einem Seitenschlitz bis zum Oberschenkel und hatte ein Tuch um die Hüfte gebunden. Außerdem trug sie Stiefel und an ihren Oberarmen hingen Perlen hinunter. Einer der Dämonen ergriff das Wort. "Wer bist du ?", schrie er Nanami entgegen. Diese blickte ihn wütend an. "Ich bin die Erhalterin und Beherrscherin der geschaffenen Welt und stehe unter dem Schutz der Sonne. Ich bin Sailor Sun, die Sonnenprinzessin und ihr seit hier nicht willkommen!" Sie erhob ihre Hände und ihre Augen begannen zu glühen. (Aaaaahhh! HILFE, SG1. Apophis ist zurück. sichvorlachenkringelntu) Über ihren Händen erschien ein Falke aus Licht. Dieser stürzte auf jeden einzelnen Dämon zu und vernichtete sie, danach löste er sich in Luft auf. Nanami verwandelte sich zurück und brach zusammen. Seiya konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Die anderen liefen zu den beiden. "Geht es....geht es ihr gut?", fragte Seiya mit zitternder Stimme. Haruka fühlte ihren Puls und begann zu lächeln. "Keine Angst. Sie ist nur erschöpft. Sie wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein," sagte sie und nahm Nanamis Hand.  
  
Nanami öffnete ihre Augen. Sie lag anscheinend in ihrem Bett. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und fasste mit der Hand an ihre Stirn. - Oh, mein Kopf brummt. Was ist passiert? -  
Sie dachte daran, wie sie in den Park gefahren war, um ihre Vision zu verhindern. Wie sie sich vor Seiya geworfen hatte. Wie sie sich verwandelt hatte und wie sie die Dämonen besiegt hatte. - Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich anders bin, aber....,dass ich eine Sailorkriegerin sein soll? So wie Haru und Michiru?! Werde ich nun genauso wie Haru bei jedem Kampf mein Leben für diese Welt riskieren? Werde ich so je glücklich werden? - Sie sah auf den Nachttisch, wo ein Foto von ihr und Seiya stand, was bei einer der Proben gemacht worden war. Es zeigte Seiya, wie er Nanami auf die Wange küsste und sie umarmte. Sie begann zu lächeln. - Ja. Ich würde mein Leben riskieren für diese Welt. Für die Menschen, die ich liebe und brauche. Ich brauchen nicht glücklich zu werden, ich bin es bereits. - Plötzlich öffnete jemand die Tür und kam herein. Es war Seiya mit einem Blumenstrauß in einer Glasvase. Als er sah, dass Nanami wach war, ließ er die Vase fallen und wurde so bleich wie das Bettlaken. Nanami sah auf die Splitter der Vase. Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte, "Findest du nicht, ich alleine hab schon genug Glas zerbrochen in den letzten drei Wochen?" Plötzlich fiel Seiya ihr um den Hals und begann zu weinen. Nanami war völlig verdutzt. "Was...was ist los?" Seiya sah ihr in die Augen. Du hast seit einer Woche geschlafen. Ich dachte schon du wachst nie mehr auf."  
"Aber Seiya," sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, "Ich würde dich doch nie verlassen. Ich liebe dich. So ist es und wird es immer sein." Seiya hatte sich wieder gefangen. Er lächelte, legte seine Hand unter Nanamis Kinn und küsste sie. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander. Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Willst du wirklich für immer bei mir bleiben?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Aber natürlich. Das habe ich dir doch gesagt." "Bis zum letzten Atemzug?" Nanami verstand nicht recht, was das sollte. "Was.... was meinst du?" "Würdest du?" Sie sah, dass Seiya ungeduldig wurde. "Ich würde sogar über den Tod hinaus bei dir bleiben! Aber.....warum.....warum fragst du?" Sie wurde sichtlich rot, als Seiya ihre Hand nahm. "Ich wollte sichergehen!" Er gab ihr einen Handkuss. "Was ist los, Seiya?" "Nanami, ich....ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Du bist mein Tag, meine Nacht, meine Luft. Als du mir aus dem Weg gegangen bist und weder du noch Taiki mir sagtet wieso, war dass, das schlimmste für mich." Er strich ihr über die Wange. "Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich noch einmal verlassen würdest. Ich meine.....Nanami....!", er sah ihr tief in die Augen und nahm Nanamis Hand in seine, "willst....willst du....meine Frau werden?" Nanami sah ihn überrascht, aber überglücklich an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Ja, oh Gott, ja. Ich will." Nachdem sie sich wieder von ihm löste, legte er seine Hand in ihren Nacken. "Damit machst du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt," sagte er nur, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Für beide war es seit langem der wundervollste Moment.  
  
ENDE  
  
Info zu dieser Geschichte: RA (auch RE genannt) ist der ägyptische Sonnengott, der in Menschengestalt mit einem Falkenkopf dargestellt wird. RA gilt als Schöpfer und Herrscher des Universums.  
Puh,...endlich fertig. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen und ihr werdet auch meine zukünftigen Fanfics lesen. (Was nicht wenig sein wird, da ich immer mehrere Fanfics auf einmal schreibe. smile ) Es soll aber auf jeden Fall auch noch eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Fanfic geben. (Geschrieben ist sie aber noch nicht.)  
  
Küsschen und liebe Grüße, eure YaoJin. 


End file.
